dc_avatarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sens Skeltal
"Get danked on! Wanna have a bedtime? MLGALOVANIA!" -Things that sens regularly says. Sens Skeltal is a Drawceptioner who draws parodies of things, mainly Undertale, but only because he doesn't actually want to draw Undertale. Ever. He never played Undertale, and never will. His "monster duck" avatar is a parody of the muddrakes from Donald Duck In Maui Mallard (aka Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow) and he recommends the game for everyone to play. Cold Shadow is a 1995 disney game and Sens thinks its soundtrack is great. He over-advertises the game and always apologizes after that. Here. https://www.sendspace.com/file/9owy33 He makes Undertale parody comics called "It All Makes Sens" (First comic in about April 30, 2016) and it features very cartoony skeletons. "Sens" and "Poopyrus" are the main characters. NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE BIG BOOK OF SENS! AW YEAH! Scroll down and you will see facts you have never seen before! SENS' PARODIES Sens makes lots of parodies (Which he calls "Poorodies") so that he doesn't have to draw fandoms, but you already know that. Here's the list of poorodies: UNDERTALE Sens (Sans, of course). He snorts so much ketchup that he gets "Ketchup High", which leads to him making puns all the time. He doesn't wear slippers by the way. Poopyrus, AKA Poops (Papyrus). He hates the puns, but he loves LOTSA SPAGHETTI. He commonly mistakes fellow Drawceptioner SerialDoodler's hair for spaghetti. He sometimes puts spaghetti on his head. Gas-Pass-Ter (Parody of Gaster). He has explosive diarrhea. Toliet (Toriel). Sees the Frosk and Choro as her children, but commonly gets killed by Choro. Frosk just hugs her. Ass-Gore (Asgore). He is the king. He always yells nonsense like "AJIFALBIOVISIHIU" when Toliet dies. Israel (Asriel). Doesn't see Choro or Frosk as siblings. Florey The Floret (Flowey). The evil flower who does crazy things. Frosk (Frisk). Frosk frequently gets mistaken as Choro, even though they just want to hug everyone. Choro (Chara). The murderer who murders a ton. Meattaton (Mettaton). It's steak on legs. The legs have leggings made of egg shells. Meattaton calls them "Eggings". Meattaton has a cooking show too. (If you're wondering why it's steak, the legs were so hot it turned the raw meat into steak). Napstabook (Napstablook). A ghost. Always reads a book and listens to music. Elphesh (Alphys). Elphesh is the fandom creep with all the fanfiction and yaoi and whatnot. Sometimes throws costume parties. Punthene (Undyne). Punthene is a fish pirate with red hair. Nothing else. Temmienator (Temmie). Temmienator is a parody of the Terminator. OTHERS Homestuck Poorody Sens doesn't know about Homestuck, so he only has one poorody. Those zodiac monster things, what are they called? Well, there is one poorody representing them, and it has a lenny face for the zodiac symbol on the shirt. THE MONSTER DUCK As stated above, it's a poorody of the muddrakes from Maui Mallard. CEREALDOOTER A poorody of SerialDoodler seen only on the FlipAnim Animations thread. THINGS SENS HATES Fandoms Sens doesn't really like fandoms. He hates how everything that has a huge fandom gets everywhere. UNDERTALE THIS, HOMESTUCK THAT. This is why he never wants to play/read undertale/homestuck. Ever. Here is one reason why sens hates the fandoms: https://drawception.com/forums/offtopic/27962/things-you-hate-thread/?page=22 Also... RULE 34 He hates this part of fandoms. He also hates.. BAD OC'S Mary sues and such. MLP Just no. SHIPS Nope SHOEHORNERS Why would you insert sans when it says skeleton? Why would Sens shoehorn fnaf purple guy in 2 games from when he still was a young drawceptioner? At least he said he regrets doing it. THINGS THAT SENS LIKES A GOOD PUN Puns are great MR SKELTAL Thank PARODIES Why else is his name 'Sens Skeltal'? GOOD ARTISTS He looks up to them. MAUI MALLARD That game from above. VINESAUCE STREAMERS But only Joel and Vinny. DANK MEMES Sens is one of the dankest guys around. He likes airhorns and such. SKELTALS Skeletons are great PAST SENS ON DC Sens was known as Alex Koopa at first. He then became "SkeleBones" for a little bit. Now, he is Sens. He discovered the forums at about LEVEL 54. Late bloomer, ain't he? Now he spends a lot of time in the forums.Category:DC Users